A Blind Date
by meg.hope.jk.hannah
Summary: Peggy goes on a blind date that is interrupted by Dean and Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw y'all look so pretty!"

Peggy was wearing a red dress that really complemented her hair.

"Thanks Angelica. I just really knew who I'm having dinner with."

"C'mon Peggy IT'S A SECRET!" exclaimed Eliza.

"Okay okay I'll stop asking"

The two other girls laughed.

"Let's go you're going to be LATE!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Peggy rushed down the stairs.

They drove through the streets of New York City, and finally got to the restaurant where Peggy was going to have her blind date.

"Okay we're here!"

The three sisters were in front of an elegant Italian eatery, with an exotic name none of them could pronounce.

"BRUAGHHHH JOHNNY GET IT!" a loud voice disturbed the night. It was Hercules Mulligan.

"AYEEEEE JOHN'S GONNA GET LAAAAAIDDDDDDDDD!" shouted Alexander.

"Guys stop it," whispered John Laurens, "you're being embarrassing".

"AND FOR ONCE IT'S NOT BY MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Merde," muttered Lafayette. He was the designated driver.

"HE JUST SAID SHIT IN FRENCH CAUSE HE'S THE FRENCHIEST FRY!"

"Guys stop," said Angelica.

"MY BLIND DATE IS WITH JOHN LAURENS?!" Peggy exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah!" said Eliza eagerly.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!"

"He can hear you, you know," whispered Angelica fiercely.

"He's super gay," Eliza confirmed.

"Ugh I hate you two."

The sisters and the rest of the Ham squad left to two together. They sat down at a table in the corner and sat in silence.

"So…." John tried to strike up a conversation, "what are you going to order?"

"Uh. The ravioli looked good," Peggy let out a nervous giggle.

They ordered food and ate. Everything was delicious. When they finished, the silence continued.

"Ummm…." Peggy didn't know what to say.

"Uhhhhh…." Neither did John.

"I should probably go find my sisters."

"Yeah. I'll walk with you. Laf, Alex, and Herc are with them.

The two exited and began to walk through Central Park, that was, until they were stopped by Dean and Sam Winchester.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two lovebirds to exit the park, " Dean told them.

"Oh god. We're not a couple," retorted Peggy.

"Who even are you?" asked Laurens.

"We're central park rangers, and we asked you to leave," said Sam.

"Show me some ID," said Peggy. Dean and Sam both held out counterfeit badges.

"Okay we'll leave," John agreed.

"Why do we have to leave?" Peggy said in exasperation. It was much faster to the bar when you cut through the park, and she didn't feel like spending any extra time with John than needed.

"Bear sightings."

"Oh. I guess we should leave then." John and Peggy began walking the long route to the bar, and arrived. They walked in, but there was no one there, except for a bartender, unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Peggy rushed to the bartender's side, "What the hell are you doing, idiot CALL THE GODAMN AMBULANCE!"

"Oh yeah," John reached for his phone.

Minutes later, an ambulance was taking the bartender to the hospital, and Peggy and John were left wondering where their friends could be.

John and Peggy left the bar.

"HELP ME!" they heard a voice call out.

"That sounded like Herc!" said John.

"It came from in the park!"

"Let's go!"

Central Park was dark and dismal at night, but it wasn't ominous enough to keep out Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Hey! What are you two doing back in here?" Dean shouted out.

"Uh, this is going to sound crazy, but we heard our friends shouting in here," admitted John.

"Don't tell them that you dumbass!"

"It probably took them!" Sam told Dean.

"You think?" said Dean.

"What's "it"?" asked Peggy.

"The bear," Sam dismissed the subject.

"We're not stupid," Peggy retorted, "Well, _I'm_ not stupid."

"WELL NIETHER IS THE WENDIGO GET OUT!" Sam was pissed.

"Sam!" Dean called him off. If John and Peggy knew about the Wendigo they would think that they were crazy.

"What in hell's name is a frickin' Wendigo?" John questioned.

"A cannibalistic beast that will destroy you if you don't leave." There was a noise from a bush.

"Wh-" John started.

"Shhhhhh," Sam and Dean both pulled out weapons, and prepared for the worst.

"It's gone," Dean declared.

It wasn't

"AHHHHHH!" the group called out as the Wendigo tore them to shreds.

And then they died.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

But then they came back to life. Nothing stays dead dead for long in Supernatural.

"What the flying fuck?" Peggy murmered.

"Holy pansies," whispered John, "that hurt."

"Sons of bitches."

"Those fucking Wendigos."

"What just happened?" asked Peggy.

"Well we just got eaten by a Wendigo, and now we're alive again," Sam explained.

"Fuck it. I told Eliza and Angelica that I didn't want to go on a date with John Laurens. If they saw this they'd know I was right."

"Hey what do you mean you wouldn't want to go out with me!" asked Laurens, "I'm hot, and I'm sexy."

"Oh my god, stop trying to act straight, Laurens. You're almost too gay to function," Peggy retorted.

"You're gay?! I'm gay, too!" said Dean.

"Cool!" said Sam sarcastically, "Why don't you guys talk about your boyfriends while Peggy and I actually try to escape the Wendigo."

"He's the annoying serious nerd," Dean explained, "I'm the better looking funnier brother."

"Funnier isn't a word," said Sam.

"Shut your cake hole, College boy."

"Guys! Shhhhhh! You'll wake the thing up!" yelled John.

John woke up the Wendigo and it ate them all.


End file.
